Pen Pals
by Peonies-Not-Ponies
Summary: Getting a Pen Pal is a normal thing. But when Dipper, Mabel, Steven, and Frisk all get each other. They learn that the things in their own little world aren't the only weird things. / Undertale Gravity Falls and Steven Universe cross over!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel where assigned Pen Pals. Surely something they'd enjoy. Mabel seemed to enjoy the idea of talking to strangers despite all of her online accounts in which she chats with them anyways.

Dipper was in hopes for a smart girl. Somebody who liked mystery and lead a sort of interesting life. A person he could tell about his Gravity Falls adventures and NOT think he was a lunatic.

Mabel just wanted to use glitter pens.

And of course her puffy scratch and sniff stickers that she'd gotten from Candy last year on their birthday.

Excitedly the twins opened their envelopes with their pen pals information within. Mabel shreiked with excitement at hers, dancing around the room with glee.

"Dipper, he's older! And cute! " She screamed in his face, making the envelope crash to the floor, exposing the information card.

Frisk, a orphan from Mt. Ebott Ireland. No last name, no specific gender and a picture including a small scraggly haired person wearing a blue and pink stripe sweater. Their eyes where closed in the picture of all things.

"I think it's a girl, Dip are you into orphans? " Mabel teased.

With a groan Dipper snatched Mabel's card from her hands. I'm it was a picture of a boy with a mop of black hair and a red shirt with a star. His name read Steven Quartz Universe and he was from Beach City, Washington.

Dippers only thoughts where on how much Mabel would swoon over the kid. Mabels included that, but also the thought of what sticker to put on her first letter.

With a sigh Dipper grabbed Mabel's only black pen and began on a letter to... It.

 _Dear Frisk,_

 _I would say that's a strange name, but I do go by Dipper and know of a kid named Gideon. I live in California, but in the summer I reside in Gravity Falls Oregon. It's a small town just west of weird, and I know for a fact you've never heard of it._

 _I'd never heard of Mt. Ebott either, but stranger things have happened. Really strange things. Like realizing you have a great uncle that your parents or other great uncle had never mentioned._

 _Anyways Frisk, I'm a twin. My sister Mabel is almost the polar opposite to me and I'm pretty sure she's gonna include a smelly sticker. Bewarb of its smells, one of them smelt like eggs..._

 _I hope you'll return my letter, being that you live in Scotland I do know it will take a while._

 _With best regards,_

 _Dipper Pines_

Mable deadpanned at her brother, " That's a boring letter Diplet. I hope next time you include more about me.. And the mystery shack... Or ya know, me! Steven's gonna love mine. "

She handed him a card full of glitter and a smelly star sticker at the top next to a drawing of her and Steven.

" Why does the star smell like burnt rubber? " Dipper asked her as he wiped the glitter from his clothing.

She shrugged, " I donno. It's what stars smell like I guess. C'mon we have to start unpacking I wanna go see Candy and Grenda!

With two stamps on each envelope. Dipper shoved the two into the mystery shack mailbox, trailing behind Mabel in hopes of an even better summer than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven waited ages for Jamie. His little spot on the deck outside his home giving off a spectacular view of the mailbox.

Knowing the Gems, plus the little green fury that is Peridot, are at the barn, Steven was able to sit for hours. Connie, (Who brought up the idea of Pen Pals) predicted his to arrive the day prior. When his mailbox remained empty, he vowed to handle the retrieving himself.

It was noon, Jamie nowhere to be seen, along with his letter. But not giving his hopes up he tried to imagine what a girl named Mabel Pines might be like. Why she took the sudden address change was beyond both him and Connie.

The slosh in the sand brought Steven's attention to the approaching figure. Gasping lightly, and filled to the top with excitement, the boy leapt from his place to meet the mailman as he arrived.

Trying his most dramatic voice he tried Jamie, "My good sir, is there anything addressed to me in that mail sack of yours? Please do have something. "

Taken back, the mailman furrowed his brows and dug through his bag, ignoring Steven's impeccable impression. Finally pulling out a pink envelope with a bunch of tacky glitter scattered in various regions.

Snatching it away from him at a quick pace, Steven bounded up the stairs. Quickly turning around to see a confused Jamie.

"I would tip you fine sir! But... Uh I'm only fourteen, Jamie what do you expect? " He shrugged.

Jamie let out a laugh, turning around and calling to the boy, "Don't worry Universe, I expected that somehow. See you tomorrow! "

Ripping the letter open, a picture of Steven and the girl scribbled to the top of the blue paper made him laugh. The sticker next to it oddly smelling like the moon Gem headquarters. Ignoring that he moved to the letter.

 _Dear Steven,_

 _I'm Mabel, I like unicorns and basically anything magical! I usually live in California, but it's the summer, and that's when I spend time with my great uncles in Oregon. I do hope you enjoy these stickers and such. My twin brother Dipper says they're too much and will overwhelm you._

 _I think he's dull and the definition of boring._

 _I have a pig named Waddles, do you have any pets? Waddles is the best pig you could ever ask for, no matter what Dipper says Waddles makes the perfect sidekick._

 _I doubt you've ever heard of Gravity Falls, just like I'd never heard of Beach City, but it is a huge world. Gravity Falls is a small town stocked full of weird people that will know your name before you know theirs. It's a strange little place, but it's my strange place._

 _Once, I thought I was dating a hot guy, but he was actually a bunch of knomes. I also brought my other great uncle back from another dimension by not pressing a button. Most don't believe either, but I'm sure you do plenty of interesting things. So, what do you do for fun in the summer months, I bet a city called Beach City has an abundance of fun things huh?_

 _I hope to hear from you soon Steven Universe. (Wicked name)_

 _With Pizazz,_

 _Mabel Pines._

It's not his fault that he wanted to immediately start his return letter. Connie advised him to let her review it, but the idea of this girl having a strange life too made him a tad bit eager.

Hearing the warp pad behind him Steven ignored it, earning a sigh from his particularly nerdy green space rock. Her tiny legs carrying her to peer over his shoulder to look at his paper, confusion spreading though her.

"That's all gibberish Steven. " She remarked.

A smile widely evident on the boys face he sealed the note inside a envelope and placed a star sticker on the corner as well.

"She'll understand it Peri, " He paused to stand up, "Wanna lick the stamp? "

She was taken back, "What in this planet is a stamp!? "


	3. Chapter 3

**A few things before the chapter begins.**

 **1\. Frisk is a female ( I was going to do non-binary but writing it with " They, and Their " proved to be difficult. I'm a girl so writing her as female seemed to be the easiest.**

 **2\. Everything is connected, the great monster / human war happened along with the Gems arriving on earth and weirdmeggdon.**

 **3\. Frisk's story is pre fall... For now? ;)**

 **/**

Frisk was tired of her life until this moment. The foster homes never really seemed to work out, that is, if anyone actually picked Frisk. The orphanage overseers didn't quite care either. They'd ignore Frisk any chance they got. Along with everyone around them, Frisk wasn't exactly the popular kid in the vicinity.

They almost forgot to give ther an assigned pen pal for the little project they where going to be doing for a few months. Frisk received the scrap of the children to choose, getting the one nobody had picked. The boy's name was Dipper Pines, and he was from somewhere in Oregon, an American state that Frisk had never heard of.

Often taking her things away from the other kids in the orphanage, Frisk would hide away near the backwoods of the dull gray building. Her little tin that they hid was full of small things. With that, upon getting the first letter from the Pines kid, Frisk hurried to the little spot, ripping open the letter with anticipation.

The boy told of his great uncles, and his twin sister. Clutching the letter close Frisk tired to imagine what having a family might actually feel like. This kid has two families at that, spending the summer months in another place. The kids here did sort of count as siblings, but they fell to nothing short of that. Like she'd read in the books, siblings where somebody who cared for you and your wellbeing. Frisk's peers where rude, and they ridiculed her hard. Sometimes to the point where Frisk looked to the woods, hoping one day for somebody to push them so hard so that she got the courage to run.

Shaking the thoughts of escape away, she took back to the envelope, seeking the sticker Mabel placed right by her address. It was a yellow flower, fortunately smelling of honey.

Within the tin box, Frisk pulled out a dulled pencil she'd use various times to doodle. She took it from school a while back, along with the paper that she stole from the girl next to her. They where pretty colored kind, nothing the girl didn't notice.

 _Dear Dipper,_

 _I loved your letter, and to inform you Scotland is not where Mt. Ebott is located, in fairness I don't even know where Oregon is. You can also tell your sister Mabel that I enjoyed the sticker. Speaking of which, if I was counting my "siblings?'' I'd have 14. But I don't count those nasty people as family._

 _Gravity Falls sounds amazing, just by the name I can tell it is. What you said about your uncles is absolutely cool too. Have you learned of the Great War from a while back, about the monsters and the humans? I've done research and there is a location in Washington that a few things have happened, mostly from a blog. Although the monsters are kept underground, can't aliens exist too? This may sound weird but do you believe in things like that?_

 _The prime location for the monster human war happened right by me. In fact there's rumor that whoever enters the woods near the mountain disappear. But that's all that's really interesting around here. I bet Oregon is full of fun things and you never get bored with your secret uncle and such._

 _I tried to find anything on your town earlier, no articles existed except for an ad for a tacky tourist trap and something about a kid getting arrested? I donno about you but that sounds like what a city called Gravity Falls would be about._

 _I'm not aloud any stickers, or any money to buy anything to include inside this. So enjoy the green paper I took from school. Talk to you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frisk._

Her overseers took the letter and placed it in the box with the other children's. Happily Frisk skipped to her slat framed bed in her room to begin a book from the library down the road.

Her thoughts swarmed around the strange boy all the way into America. Tomorrow she'd read up about The United States, and maybe if she'd find a book about Oregon, she'd check that out too.

Getting the scraps of something finally played out well for the bob headed kid.


	4. Chapter 4

**AmiciCalamo your review was amazing! Along with everyone else's thanks for the awesome feedback!**

/

"Dipper I feel bad for the poor... Girl? We never really found that out yet. Anyways, bro she doesn't have a family and she isn't allowed stickers? What a sad life. " Mabel mused as her brother glared.

"What about your Universe kid then? " Dipper gestured towards the envelope in her hands.

She began to tear at the thing, shrugging, "I almost forgot Dip Dip," she paused to slide the letter out, "He's probably gonna talk about his epic life, unlike your Irish kid. "

 _Dear Mabel,_

 _Your life sound so amazing! And I do have a pet! He's a lion, and his name is Lion, there's a picture on the back of me on him! Your pig sound cool too!_

 _I agree that a bunch of gnomes stacked up to be a boyfriend is kinda strange. And to your question of fun things to do in my town, there's a ton! We've got an arcade right by my house, and a doughnut shop right by me! Not to mention I live on the beach with the Gems... I have mentioned my super awesome mom thingys right?_

 _There's Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. But our newest addition is Peridot, she's tiny and green and is helping us get in contact with homeworld. ( If you didn't know homeworld is where all the rest of the gems are, and we're trying to contact them. ) Also, If I forgot to mention, the Gems are light projections..._

 _Pearl told me that gems are projections of their gemstone, they don't have to eat and sleep or any of that junk! Plus they're like thousands of years old! They can fight, and shape shift and even retreat into their gems! I'm part gem part human, the first of my kind, so I can do half of these. Next letter maybe I'll tell you about fusion!_

 _You probably think I'm crazy and everything but everything I said is true, I'd like to hear your stories too. And I'd love more stickers!_

 _My friend Connie, who's really super smart promised to correct this for me. But I couldn't wait. Sorry if what I said was too much, but you have to know the basics to actually understand my life! Just so you know, I think Mabel Pines is a pretty neat name too!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Steven Universe._

Dippers confusion spread though him, "Wait what.. Mabel please tell me you don't believe in any of this do you? "

She ripped the pictures from the back of the letter, one of the kid on a pink fluffy lion, and another of him and a bunch of colorful people. Mabel of course whipped out her new "Pen Pals Scrapbook Of Awesomeness" And glued the two photos within. Looking up to her brother with a braces filled grin.

"It's totally real are you kidding me? Dipper! Did we not just fight an angry polygon last summer? Go to a haunted mansion? Dipper for Pete's sake you made clones of yourself! " The girl was hugging the letter.

With a long sigh Dipper looked to his puppy eyed sister, "Mabel, Bill was a triangle. And none of what the kid says is relevant, I'm sure we'd learn about some alien gems things... Wait. "

"Are you done judging my pen pal? "

He shot an angry look her way as he dug out the letter from Frisk, skimming down to find the short bit about aliens. Of course that's when the idea hit him to seek the internet for any clues on this stupid argument.

Aliens In Beach City brought up some weird conspiracy blog from the kid's town. Mabel scouted a video of some hand in the sky, of course they had to mute the video to the fact of the bloggers excessive screams.

"Bro bro, look! " Mabel pointed to a video below, where the very same kid that was in her pictures was on screen, "Right there, that's him! "

Rolling his eyes, Dipper went to the video, clicking on the link to a series called "Following The Gems" To which was just a couple videos of the blogger in a trash can vlogging Steven's every move. Mabel of course groaned and wanted full control of the laptop.

Before the both of them even mentioned telling their grunkles their head's filled with the same realization to why they didn't ask the grunkle that knew basically everything. Surely Ford would know something being that Beach City was just one state away.

A smile spread across the man's face as soon as there was a mention of gem people.

"Ah yes, the Crystal Gems. " He began, "They're special little aliens that helped save our planet many years ago. Of course they probably still live on earth and protect us, I hadn't spoken to them since I got sucked into the portal. "

"Wait you talked to them? " Dipper questioned.

With a nod Ford continued, "Rose Quartz, their leader, was a kind woman, always up for a conversation. She let me write down all about the gems and their history. It was in my notes and I lost them when I began to write the journals. Sadly I've forgotten about them till now, why do you ask? "

An exchanged look between the two twins signaled a pact of silence.

"No thanks Grunkle Ford, I've gotta write to my pen pal. '' Mabel smiled.

Dipper started to follow his sister, "Me too, thanks Ford. "

"Pfft told you he wasn't lying! "


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Steven,_

 _MY UNCLE KNOWS ABOUT YOU! I feel like I can tell you most anything now that we've passed the weirdness test! Like the time my uncle built a portal to rescue his other brother and almost ripped our universe apart!_

 _Oh, and the time there was a mermaid in the public pool ( I tried dating him. ) And we ended up doing this cool Free Willy situation to let him go home and back to his family. It felt nice man._

 _I ALSO PUNCHED A UNICORN OH MAN IT FEELS GOOD TO FINALLY TELL SOMEONE WHO WILL BELIEVE ME! You do believe me right?_

 _And your stories are just pure amazing! The gems sound fantastic and I wished my mom had super powers... I mean she does make a mean cassarole but that's not the point!_

 _I also wanna comment on your Lion? Dude, I want a lion, but I do have a pig, and Waddles is hard to beat. Especially when your brother bends time and risks his chances with a girl to get you the little guy. Oh man sometimes Dipper is great huh? One time he gave up his apprenticeship to stay with me, and I have to admit he is pretty cool. Despite his big dipper birthmark, I'll include a picture of us at Christmas where we wore my handmade sweaters!_

 _Speaking of which, what's your shirt size?_

 _With PIZAZZ!_

 _Mabel Pines._

Pearls expression was nonetheless... disappointed. Something about Steven telling some strange girl in Oregon all about the Crystal Gems just to have her return in weird happenings.

If the things the girl had said where true, Pearl worried that there was a danger far worse than the cluster. And upon looking at the child's name, she could remember just before Greg came along, a man whose investigation brought him to the town. He sketched the gems and their temple. Surprisingly Rose let him onto the warp pad.

It surprised the gem that the same man could still have a connection through all these years. And that the man wouldn't contact them on any amount of danger made her feel as if there was something bigger to this.

"Isn't she the coolest Pearl? Look, her and her brother are wearing matching sweaters! " Steven shoved the picture of the two preteens in her face.

Giving the photo back to the excited boy Pearl let out a nervous smile, "Steven, how much did you tell this... Mabel? "

Peridot chimed in from Stevens loft, "What's a Mabel? "

Steven giggled, "My friend from Oregon, we write letters remember? "

"What's Oregon? " She paused, " That's a place I assume. "

"It's a state Peridot, " Pearl closed her eyes and gave the tiny gem a small smile, "Not that far really! "

" I explained what gems actually are, like what you told me Pearl. Light projections! " Steven grabbed a envelope.

This letter he was going to share his tails of adventure to his friend. He was also going to take some pictures with the gems and give her his shirt size.

After just starting on the letter, Amethyst slid through the screen door. Picking up Mabel's letter and skimming over the words she looked to Steven, confusion evident on her face.

"That's that Stanford guys niece? Huh. Small world huh? "

Pearl wrung her hands, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about the dangers this girl has gone through? How come we've never been informed? "

"Don't sweat it Pearl. I'm sure if we haven't heard of any bad things, they'd taken care of it. Have a little faith. That Ford dude was pretty strong like 25 years ago. He'll be fine! " The gem dug around in the fridge.

The warp pad bought Garnet through, sparking Steven to jump up and grab his camera from the coffee table.

"C'mon, I want a family picture! "

They all gathered around the boy, seeing Peridot loom over them, Steven began to giggle, "Peridot! You're family too. Come take a picture with us. "

Her face a familiar unammused she joined the group, Garnet had to pick her up in order to have her included.

Steven turned and hugged the gems, his smile wide and genuine, "Thanks guys, I love you! This picture's a keeper! "

With the letter written, and the stamp placed by the one and only Peridot, Steven awaited for Jamie yet again. His spot to look out calling his name.

He couldn't help but to resent Pearl's thoughts of danger, she taught Connie to fight with swords. What's the difference with bending time and space for a pig?

He couldn't tell.


	6. Chapter 6

The Library was a wonder to Frisk. Sometimes she swore she could get lost down the isles, wandering aimlessly. But this time, she wasn't just browsing, she was on a mission to find a book about the Northwestern United States.

Of course she did find three. And she did use her library card to get all of them. It was a joy to the Librarian that she wasn't reading any fairy tails anymore. To which Frisk graciously smiled, hiding her disbelief that the librarian actually noticed her. Usually, Frisk would just slide her card onto the table and that was that.

The walk home made the girl feel light and airy. The old fall leaves crunched under her feet, while others broke away from the branches. Oranges, Reds, Yellows, the colors that made up fall where all compacted down to brown leftovers. Summer chipped away winter, replacing Frisks vibrant colors with anew. She secretly wished for fall so she didn't have to be at the orphanage 24/7.

When to the front door if the cold gray building, Frisk excitedly rushed in. The counter in the dining room held the letters of some pen pals her foster kids got. Dippers neat handwriting and Mabel's bright stickers clashed against the others, making it stand out by a long shot. And that was just fine with her. Different was always good in her department.

In her bed in the corner, Frisk opened the larger letter, revealing a few pictures, two sticker pages, and an American dollar bill.

 _Dear Frisk,_

 _Aleins exsist, my sister got one as a pen pal actually. If your research was correct, the place in Washington is where hers is located. The blog was his friend, and his people came to this planet long ago. I think they where the source of the monsters tucked away underground. Or maybe other planets brought their people over and they breeded and... I'm getting far fetched, but whatever did happen, isn't in history books._

 _That tourist shop belongs to my uncle, and yes, it's extremely tacky. The only real thing is probably the bobble heads of my Uncle Stan, he's got a big head._

 _As for the Scotland, Ireland incident. I feel foolish. Its a silly mistake really. Anyways Frisk, I'd like to explain a few things about myself that I thought someone like you would like._

 _I love to theorize, and any adventure calls my name. That's why your story interested me so much! My sister thinks your a odly unrecognized gender person. I think there's so much more to explore about you! Like an orphanage? Sometimes, when Mabel was being a pest I wondered what it would be like to live in an orphanage... Is it cool being just you? Do you know how you ended up there? Where your parents dinosaur hunters or something, too busy to keep a child? (Pardon me for pressing. I want our letters to each other to be jammed packed. )_

 _I also wanted to give you some pictures, of my seemingly non existant boredom, you should at least see who makes it worthwhile right?_

 _The two old guys are Stan and Ford, bickering twins, just like Mabel and I. The others are Soos, the new owner of our tourist shack and great pal. Then, there's Wendy, I used to have the biggest crush on her and poof. It blew up in my face! Anyways, a whole school year changed my feelings. But who cares right? These people are my friends- or more like family. I'd like to concider you as my family too Frisk. Sometimes I wish I knew you outside of letters, I bet you'd be a great writer in my journals of Gravity Falls. Both Mabel and I agree your handwriting is awesome._

 _Mabel also wants your shirt size. Don't ask why, because, I don't know either. I also sent two pages of stickers, use as you please. And the dollar is of many uses. Mabel's idea really, I tried to reason to her that you'd think we where bribing you._

 _We aren't!_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Dipper._

Setting down the extra long letter, Frisk planned out what to include. The sticker part was sweet, the dollar part was generous, but the pictures itched at her neck. For years she'd been ignored, something about her made herself thr underdog. And somebody she hadn't even met wanted to be family.

Or flirting... Frisk couldn't tell the difference.

The Pine twins envelope in hand, Frisk headed to the dining room for a envelope to put her letter in. She'd head to the tree and buzz away at the new letter. That being her foster kids where going to be kind.

"Well if it isn't the mute. Haven't heard from you in a while Frisk. " The oldest threw at her.

Of course the girl shrunk back, avoiding the confrontation. And as if on cue, she'd been surrounded. Her peers, sunken eyes and all, pricked her ego as the room seemed to grow darker. Something was compelling her to act, her choices displayed before her.

Just a small squeek, the girl spoke, "Leave me be. " She mumbled.

A laughter filled the dorm room, kids doubling over in bliss. Some shook their heads, and the oldest shrunk down to her level. Face to face with what seemed to be the devil, Frisk was detrimened to escape.

"Go away you rotton people. " She hissed to the crowd, "I'm done being nice. "

Another kid stepped into her path, making her stumble back in fear of being deflated. Something in her heart made her want to burst, like she was going to throw up right there.

"You never do anything Frisk. " One spat.

To which Frisk felt genuine anger, "Sometimes I don't want to talk to any of you guys! All you ever do is ridicule me! For what?! Because I'm different? Why!? "

" You're weird. "

"You look strange. "

"I don't even know your gender. "

"Useless to this stupid place. "

"You'll never get adopted. "

One by one, they threw the insults to the girl. She was forced to except the confrontation head on, boldly standing in the crossfire of flame. The kids seemed to have an array of slander twords her, never having an end.

"Nobody likes you Frisk. Don't you see? Can't you get it, that you're not wanted anywhere? Your own parents didn't want you! " Again the oldest acted as the leader.

"There's somebody all the way out in Oregon. He is the nicest person I've ever met. And he's a million times better than all of you... Peices of trash! " Her smirk grew at their shocked faces, "My pen pal, puts you guys in the dust. "

Her confidence fell just as it was built up.

The letter that kept her balled up fists from swinging was ripped from her hands. Her gasp didn't have enough ti e between the horrid cackles of her peers and the sight of Dippers letter being torn in half.

The shredding contuined with the dollar. Then with one final tear, the stickers where demolished. Frisks hands and heart stood empty as the kids all pumbled her ego. The pent up anger swelling in her head when the remaining pieces where stomped into the ground.

Using all her might, Frisk advanced to the oldest. Of course all these years she'd never bothered to learn their names. Something compelled her to duck beneath him and lift her hand up to punch where the sun doesn't shine. Quickly, her tiny feet bounded down the steps and to the envelopes. Once outside, her plan was set, the tree called her quickly, she could only scribble words at an insane speed.

Frisks eyes adverted to the dark gray building that was similar to prison. Nothing inside seemed to move, and she was half tempted to run her note back in the house.

Thoughts eating her brain, she placed her note to the orphanage supervisor on the entrance to the forest. She knew if they had the audacity to report her missing then they'd search the premises. And of course her final letter to Dipper was in the mail, and for once, Frisk had to admit, she felt free.

Doing the forbidden was... Well... Forbidden.

Frisk was going to walk as far as she could into the woods surrounding . Her brain thinking to the life she was leaving, and her heart calling her to adventure. Just like Dipper had said he loved. Frisk tried to imagine the orphanage as a scary adventure only followed by sunlight and being alone. She'd read many nature books, she knew well enough what to do.

Blindly starting in, Frisk ran. Leaves shattering, broken limbs and sticks gashing her body. Although she'd planned to run away a million times before, this was never the case she'd imagined.

The forest seemed to be glowing with green due to the sun flooding onto the canopy of trees. Nothing else was alive besides this little girl in her little bubble. The land blurred at her feet, every so often she'd throw a right, then a left. Whatever happened to her, she wanted nobody to find her. Frisk even went as far as to say to herself that she didn't care if she was just another missing child.

Death would be better than the confines of that hell. Frisks real self was constantly hidden, only pushed into her head for futute stories she couldn't wait to tell.

The woods that captured her, began to get colder, frost nipping at her nose as a run fell to a walk. Her limbs numb and tired from non stop dashing to escape.

I guess that's why when she fell. She didn't care if she didn't feel herself touch the ground. Frisk was out of it before she felt herself hit something soft and durable. As if gold had a definition and touch, this would be it.

And Frisk was content, asleep in god knows where.

Maybe she was home. Or maybe this was just a new adventure, all that running being the untold prologue to a great story...

Maybe Frisk was dead. Whatever the case, it was bittersweet.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes hello, is this the guardian of a... Dipper Pines? " A woman with a strong accent spoke lightly.

Stan was confused as always, "Yeah,what's it to you? "

"It's regarding his Pen pal, Frisk. She um... may I speak with him if he's around? "

His groan was loud as he stumbled out onto the porch. Turning he spotted Dippers hat peaking from the couch they set out there a while back. The boy was laying, hands clasped behind his head and eyes closed tightly.

Clearing his throat, Stan motined for him to go to the phone. To which Dipper raised a brow to his grunkle. Tipping his hat up, the kid popped from the couch and stretched, eyeing Stan intently before picking up the phone.

"Dipper Pines speaking, how can I help you? " His voice was loud and boyant.

The lady on the other end cleared her throat, "Uh, yes Dipper. You had Frisk as a pen pal correct? "

"Yes, is everything alright? " His hands grew sweaty on the phone.

With a slight pause on the other end, the woman sighed, "I'm afraid not Mr. Pines... Frisk got upset about two days ago, and her uh... Orphanage siblings tore up her letter from you. She ran into the woods, the police can't find her... "

"Did she tell anyone why? " He pressed.

"There was a letter yes. She told of how she hated it there and always wanted to leave, that incident pushed her over the edge. Dipper, I'm so sorry, I got word from the search team that they've found no trace of her. " Her voice broke off at the end.

His heart fel into his chest, sympathy tearing apart his emotions as he looked into the woods. His dazed state was like someone just killed his best friend. Hell, they might as well of. If it took them three days to start to look, it showed their care for the children.

Short, Dipper spat at the lady, "You people should've known she was miserable. I expect a full version of the letter. I need to see what she said. "

"Yes, I was going to have you reveiw the letter, the police needed her friends to give feedback to her behavior. I do have to notify you, the emails will be monitored by police. Doing this from another country isn't the best. " You could hear her tapping nervously on the other end.

His heart still tight in his chest, he spoke back with little effort before hanging up, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring her home. You people should be ashamed to not look after her. "

Half tempted to chuck the phone into the yard, Dipper began to feel the anger built up. He wanted so badly to punch someone or something until his feelings disappeared. How could kids be so cruel and reckless, he could only imagine Frisk having to watch hiis letter being torn to shreds. Her emotions probably took control, and she went with her thoughts, not giving a chance to think over the conciquences.

Storming inside, he slammed the screen door and tossed the old phone to Soos. Almost missing the catch, he fumbled to get a good hold on the thing. Smiling with crooked teeth to Dipper when he had finally caught it. Wendy of course clapped heavily, tilting her hat to the Mystery Shack owner.

Dipper tried to act happy. The thought of Frisk being another missing runaway pricking at his neck.

"What's up Dipsh... Dipper. " Wendy asked, leaning over the counter.

"Nothing, just not a very good phone call. The weather doesn't really help too. " He mumbled before running upstairs.

Soos looked back to the redhead, "It's like 80° and sunny. "

"Oh god... Soos it's the start of puberty. " Wendy's eyes widened before she broke into a laugh.

Upstairs, Dipper was searching through his small box of letters they'd already shared. Frisks picture sitting on the bottom, haunting him to the point of despair. All he wanted to do was break something. All he wanted was to know why his only friend his age would just disappear.

Firing up the laptop the twins got for Christmas, he ran his fingers over the various stickers on the sides of the computer. Mabel wanted her deal if decoration if Dipper got to pick out the screen saver.

Immediately typing in, ' Child Missing. ' Dipper was brought face to face with a list of kids from all around his age. Fists balled up from the newest article regarding a certain Pen Pal. He was greeted by her school picture, the only other one he'd see was the one on the information card. Along with details of her and her foster home, the article had her peers testaments, they all said they never meant for it to get that far.

Dipper highly doubted that.

Mabel's light cheery voice could break him from any sort of funk. So as she skipped into their room, his attention was devoted to his twin. Of course she held her letter from Steven, it dug a knife into his stomach when she began to read it aloud.

"Dear Mabel, Everything in your letter last time was amazing! " She began before her brother cut her off.

"Mabel please, I'll read it later... " He trailed off, skimming down the article.

Her gasp made him snap his eyes shut in frustration, her stomping driving his headache over and above. Mabel leaned over to read the screen, heart sinking and eyes softening at Dipper. The only thing she could see was the title explaining the missing girl from Mt. Ebott.

The Pine twin fell to her knees to bring her brother into a hug, he was reluctant, still skimming the article as she enveloped him within her arms. Her sweater itched the back of his skin, causing him to groan and try to push her away. Only to realize that his sister had tears at the brink of her eyes.

His mouth gaped open as their awkward sibling hug turned to a full on desperate cling. Her surpise sobs ringing in his mind like a bell.

"Mabel, I should be crying. Please don't, it's my Kryptonite, what's wrong?... You didn't even know her. " His weak comfort skills pricked her heart.

She took a deep breath, "I... Dip, I was so mean to her. I called her a boy, I called her genderless.. It makes me upset to see the one person who makes you happy disappear. "

Her grip in his vest made him want to shake away her tears, "That's a lie Mabel. You make me happy everyday, so does Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, even Waddles. Besides, you weren't mean. C'mon, I need to stop thinking of that and you need to stop crying. "

"That totally didn't make me anymore emotional! Dipper your such a great brother! " She smiled through the tears.

"Go clean up, I'll read the letter. " He beamed to his sister, pushing her away.

With a nod, she wiped her tears with her sweater. Dipper recoiled from the surpise emotional sibling moment and picked up the letter from Steven.

Dear Mabel,

Everything in your letter last time was amazing!

From the unicorn, to the mermaid, and the zombie knomes? That sounds epic! It feels so different to have someone to relate to that's had real live weirdness happen to them. You seem like the type of person who is a weird magnet! Just like me!

And guess what? You wish your mom had super powers? I am my mother, Rose Quartz, leader of the gem rebellion. Couple thousand years after the war, my mom met my dad and they fell in love. It was forbidden and new for gems to have feelings for humans. And even though they don't reproduce, my mother got pregnant.

When she was giving birth, she would have to give up her physical form to be me. So, she vanished, and I was born. I'm the first and only gem human combo. I don't have all of the abilities of a real gem, but I'm getting to my peak.

I have Lion, he can travel almost anywhere. I have a bubble that my friend Connie and I found out I could put over myself to protect me when we rolled into the ocean! I also have a sheild, it comes in handy when I'm fighting... Which is alot now...

One time I went inside Lion's main and found a tree with things from my mom. Although I can't breathe in there, it gives me a connection to her.

Another time, me and Pearl tried to go to space.

I fused with my friend Connie too. Fusion is a thing where two gems sorta combine together? They become one person, and we haven't tried it with any of the gems and I yet.

Garnet is a fusion on Sapphire and Ruby. Cool right? Opal is also like, a giant woman who went on an adventure with me to retrieve a gem shard. She's realllllly majestic.

Anyways, I wear a large in shirts. I'm not sure why you needed it, but I think you'll like the picture I included. I love the picture you sent. And I do have to ask, how is having a sibling?

With a smile,

Steven.

Looking up from the pictures in the letter from Steven, the laptop in front if him dinged loudly drawing his attention. A new email notification buzzing loudly for him to answer.

The subject being: Missing Child Case 1603.


	8. Chapter 8

He was running, feet planning where to go before his head did. Sand was flying behind him as he made a mad dash to nowhere. Something was chasing him, it's heavy breathing inching behind him.

Before him was a bright white light appearing out of thin air. But of course he sprinted to it, this was something that Steven wasn't all too sure would bring him safety. But he pushed away everything he thought he knew to get there.

It blinded him at first, the floor being glossy and slick, enough so that he didn't fall, but enough to be careful. The breathing stopped, and upon turning around he realized there was nothing but whiteness surrounding him. The bright beam of light was gone along with his sanity... So the boy yelled unil the tears spilled, reality clashing with his vivid senses that drug him into the white void he was trapped in.

He felt something new. Something warm and yet faintly familiar, like he could fall into it and never come out.

Pink curls blurred his vison as the whiteness added another being.

His mother, Rose Quartz, embraced her son for the first time. He of course realized warmth and sunk in, never wanting to leave her filling aura.

"Steven, " His mother spoke softly to pull his attention to her.

Eyes meeting hers like a reflection he was reluctant to ask the question seemingly eating him, "Is this a dream again... Mom I don't want to keep having them. They scare me sometimes. "

"It's okay to be scared Steven. Just remember, you've got alot of people who love you, and count on you. Please don't hesitate to do what's right. " Rose caressed his face.

"Mom are you going to go?... " He paused, "Please don't. "

A small smile flashed on her lips, "I love you Steven. "

She began to fade away, her arms around him vanishing befire the boy as be stumbled away. In his mothers place stood images of his friends all being deystroyed. Gems crushed while he was forced to watch. Each one being broken into shambles, like a horror film on an endless repeat.

The echo that haunted him spoke louder than ever, "It's okay to be scared. "

He was awake in seconds, darkness captivating his home as the ocean sloshed in the distance. Steven's breath was still heavy and thick when he slumped from his bed and slipped downstairs to grab a drink. Looking to the couch to find Garnet sitting, glasses hiding her expression.

Steven still grabbed a drink, turning to her and nodding, She simply shook her head and gestured him to sit next to her. Of course with no fuss, he lay down on the sofa, his head on her lap.

"You talk in your sleep. " She whispered.

Sighing he closed his eyes, "I hate that dream... Its in repeat, I don't like seeing my mom like that. And I hate seeing you die. "

Garnet raked her fingers through his curly hair, "It's only a dream, Steven we're okay. "

"They seem so real. I can't stand it, they always kill me and I just want to go to sleep. "

"I'll help you okay? " Again her mumbles where in a hushed tone.

With a nod Steven adjusted himself on her lap, groaning when she stood up. Of course she picked him up and hauled him to his bed, tossing him in and flopping down next to him. Booping his nose and snickering at his expression.

"Tell me about the Pines guy. " Steven muttered.

"Ah a bedtime story? Good one too, Stanford Pines was a very interesting man. Intuitive and bold. He wasn't afraid to ask questions and risk his life to do so. I guess that's why your mom allowed him in. " Garnets eyes adverted to the celing.

Steven began to get comfy as she began, "Stanford showed up about five or four years before your dad. He forced his notes on your mom and eventually she took them, of course she read the pad filled of words, it was full of magical beings. Rose was astonished to find that earth was full of things besides gem produced products. "

" After the gem war, things like the centipede where left, there was evidence of other monsters too. We choose this planet to be unique and too valuable to destroy. "

"Homeworld gems tried to reach the underground, rumor spread that there where monsters cast away underneath. With no luck, gem production began, failures lead to destruction, but that was only a small blip. We eventually pushed the homeworld away. Humans tried to put the deystroyed curupted gems down to the underworld in fear of dangers. That's when we decided to start to bubble them up. "

" That guy wrote all of that down Steven. It gave him so many new theories that he ran off with. I don't know whatever he did with that information. And it doesn't really matter, nothing was heard from him, and everything about us and the Gem war was gone. Nobody really cares anymore, and I guess it's for the best."

His snoring stopped her story from continuing. A smile wide on her face as she kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Somewhere inside herself she knew his nightmare would come back tomorrow and she'd be able to finish the story. Or maybe it would return again right now.

From his sleep Steven mumbled, "Dogcoppter no. Don't lick that. " Signalling that her little boy was okay.

Weird, but perfectly okay.


	9. Chapter 9

To: ConstellationKid

From:

Subject: Missing Child Case 1603

 _Dipper Pines, this email will be monitored for legal reasons regarding the recent runaway Frisk. The words below where included in a letter she left before she fled. We where assuming you as her friend and would need feedback as to if the information she included was indeed true. We would like it if you would explain what you knew about the girl. We're so sorry for you to have to go through this Mr. Pines, I do hope we find her._

 _-Mt. Ebott Police Department._

 _Frisks note she had left:_

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This afternoon, I received a letter from my pen pal, it included some personal things like a gift of stickers and an American dollar. My fellow kids at the orphanage sought it necessary to harass me and proceed to tear up my belongings. Although this bullying hasn't just started, it's been going on for as long as I've been here. The overseers and caregivers have seen these happenings on multiple occasions, and they chose to ignore me as I was ridiculed for being different._

 _Today was my last straw. I've decided to run away. I don't care if I don't make it, I don't care if I'll ever be found. Whatever does happen, I do know it's going to be better living a terrible and lonely life at that orphanage._

 _Please, contact my friend Dipper Pines and tell him I've gone away. It would be awful to have him wondering the whole while why I never wrote back._

 _\- Frisk_

Dipper read it at least five times before Mabel returned with a can of soda for herself and him, tears long gone after she told herself puns in the bathroom mirror. His expression told all as she entered the attic to see her brother with nothing but a mouth agape lying motionless in front of their laptop. She quickly scurried to him, reading the page displayed. Sadness gripping her heart again, not only for the letter, but for her poor twins feelings. Somebody he finally got to understand him besides herself had vanished.

Mabel got down on her knees and hugged her brother again, having him become alert moments later to hug her back. Something in Dippers mind told him that Frisk wasn't okay. That she had done something terrible and was in trouble, but knowing how she usually acted, she could easily get out of her situation with kindness and compassion. Realizing Mabel still had her arms wrapped around him, Dipper slightly pushed her away, regaining control of the laptop to email the police back.

His sister watched intently as he typed away, fingers flying to finish the short message he had for the police from Mt. Ebott. It took a mere five minutes to complete it, pressing send quickly, not even reviewing the message.

Turning to Mabel, Dipper closed the laptop and tappped his fingers on the wood flooring. Of course Mabel found this strongly annoying.

So with a simple sigh she picked up her letter box fully equipped with writing supplies, "This got stale. Bye bro bro. " She gave him a full braced smile before leaving.

Popping out the hallway window, she pushed her contents out and scrambled to the roof. There, Mabel started to write her overdo letter to Steven. Only to be inturupted by her brother peeking his head through the opening. Curiosity beckoning him to climb atop the roof to hover over the girl.

She too wrote at a speed he didn't know possible. Eyes scanning the page as his twin wizzing away, having her letter finished in a meer seven minutes.

"That was quick Mabes. I couldn't even read it. " He sat next to her, tipping his hat up.

Setting everything back in her box she looked to her brother, the afternoon sky making the shingles hotter than ever. Her mood had been so out of place lately, something shifted that changed the Mabel who bedazzled everything in sight and her emotions went wild thinking of everything that jumped ahead without notice. The thought of this made her upset. One of the major theories she had was growing up, and that drove her mad.

The other day with Candy and Grenda, she had to admit that the fire that fueled their friendship seemed to have disappeared. Something changed over a school year, and their weekly phone calls gave no notion to their sudden development in differences.

Grenda stopped liking boy bands. Mabel of course felt a tiny bit of her heart die in memory of her now different pals. Candy even started to like watching documentaries... On history! And all Mabel could do was slam herself on how childish she remained, her twin being a prime example. For gods sake it felt good to hug Dipper, he was probably the only one to enclose her childhood in a little bubble.

Noted, upon thinking of a bubble full of her childhood made her cringe and have memories flood back from last year.

The days following her meetup with her friends, Mabel didn't bother with taking out her posters of the bands and silly kids shows.

She even tried to pick up a new obsession by reading books. Starting with the Hunger Games and ending when she got nad at Katniss because she didn't truely love Peeta. Then she stole Stan's lighter and burned the book upon realizing she was a kid and shipping them together like a vampire novel. After she read her real reason for being mean to the boy on Wikipedia.

Photography only brought pictures of waddles and how many triangles she could find in the shack. ( 3,897 counting Wendy's nose and Dippers hat. ) She stopped when she had to delete triangle photos because 3,897 where exceeding her usb memory... Whoops.

"Dipper? " She spoke up in the undecided silence.

"Yeah?"

Clearing her throat, she pinched her eyebrows, "I think we're going through puberty and I'm terrified. "

"What?" He interjected, "Why? Mabel you're insane. "

Rolling her eyes she fell back, "Dipper, haven't you noticed my lack of pizazz? How there's no posters on the wall? And the only person besides you I talked to was Steven. "

Shaking his head Dipper looked to his sister, "We can put the posters up together if you want... "

Avoiding eye contact with him, Mabel gazed into the trees, "I... I threw them away Dipper. "

"No. "

"Yes. "

"Really? "

"Mmmhmm. "

"Why?.." He paused, "The last time we talked about this you got locked away in a bubble. You didn't want to grow up and now its going the opposite way. Mabel, what made you think of this?"

Something compelled Mabel to want to burst out in tears. Although she kept her composure by balling up her fists, "Candy and Grenda stopped liking the things we did last summer. "

"Well-"

Mabel cut him off, "People at school seemed to grow up when we returned. Girls didn't like boy bands and sparkles and... God Dipper this is terrible. I hate thinking about this kinda stuff but I can't help it. Its always in my mind, eating away until I confront it. And then I'm forced to push it back to have happiness. I'm tired of it. "

"Let's cut a deal Mabel. Shake on it. " Dipper pressed.

Eyes widened she turned to look at his eyes, "You're not possessed by Bill again are you? "

"I probably should've rephrased that a little better. "

"Agreed... So what's the deal? " She questioned.

A smile spreading across the twins face he stood up and offered his sister his hand, "You grow up when you want to. And I'll be here beside you, ready to grow up with you. How does that sound? "

Accepting Dippers hand, Mabel stood up beside him, "Not unless I can't hug you whenever I want. Lately we've been hugging alot and I think ut makes everything ten times better. "

"Done. "

She flew into his arms, "Deal. And no shaking hands, I still don't like doing that. "

With one swift movement the twins where inside, Dipper went downstairs to sweep the shop while Mabel looked up cat videos on the computer.

Upon arrival to the register to get the dustpan, Stan tossed him an envelope. To which lightly fell to the ground at his feet. Groaning, Dipper bent down to pick it up. Only to stiffen up and stumble backwards at the name on the return address.

Frisk

Mt. Ebott Home For Children.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Steven,_

 _Sorry I hadn't written. Nothing around here has been peachy recently. And I can swear by it that things since last summer had really changed and I don't really know what I was expecting honestly. My brother has been torn for the last few days, his pen pal Frisk had ran away from her foster home and the people called to tell him. He was heart broken and it made my heart ache and... Whew I'm emotional lately. You're 14, you went through puberty so you get it huh?_

 _I'm glad my brother and you don't make penis jokes like all the other guys in my grade. Sometimes I swore, despite my love for cartoons and sparkles, I was a hundred times more mature than those dummies._

 _I'd also like to ask if you've thought of growing up. And I'd like to apologize for such a sad letter, believe me when I say I can't wait to get rid of this sad gunk. It's like, blocking my inspiration for writing you letters. I've been passing the time by hugging my brother... Uck... And knitting sweaters. And on that note, I'm gonna slide into the reason I wanted your shirt size!_

 _In a separate package, I made two sweaters for my best pen pal. The first one is just red with a star, I saw your shirt and tried to remake it. The other is based off that picture you sent last time. I put all of you and your family in sweater form. And it's amazing that I finished it in one day! When I'm older I'm totally making a personalized sweater company. Doesn't that sound wonderful and overwhelming!_

 _Dipper is hovering over me so I'm not going to futher that depressing topic I was talking about in the beginning. Ugh I'm in a good mood now, let's continue the happy talk okay?_

 _I think fusion sounds freaking awesome. I'd like to think of our fusion, huehue, Maben or Stebel sounds pretty cool right? I definitely think you'd have the latter of the looks right? Oh man we'd look so epic together._

 _Rose Quartz is someone my Grunkle Ford talked about, she was the leader... I'm sorry you didn't get to know her really, but actually being her is very special. My mom ships me off every summer to go party and stuff with my dad. Which I can't blame her, living with two hormonal teens is difficult. It's cool that you're lion is connected to your mom too! My mother surprisingly let me keep waddles._

 _Oh gosh I almost forgot too. Having a sibling is amazing. They're always there no matter what. Dipper helped me alot last year at the end of summer where I kinda opened a rift to a demon demention. There was this evil yellow triangle named Bill who put me into a sleep to make me think summer would last forever. Dip got me out of that with some awesome speech. He also protected me from the evil gnomes and helped my mermaid boyfriend get back to sea... I'm getting really far here huh?_

 _Anyways, my brother is cool. It's too bad you don't have one, but you have the gems to make up for it._

 _With Pizazz,_

 _Mabel_.

"Steven that's wonderful. " Pearl grinned at the boys sweater with their family portrait stitched in.

He did a full turn in front of the gems and Connie, striking a pose to earn a great deal of laughter from the people.

Grabbing out the star sweater, Steven looked up to Garnet, "You haven't said anything in a while. How does it look? "

"Adorable."

Peridot snatched the shirt from his hands, "I don't get it, what's the use of a sweater? Don't humans avoid... Sweat? "

"Sweaters keep you warm Peridot, " Connie spoke, grabbing the thing from her, "They're really useful in the winter, and this one is very comfy judging by the yarn. "

"I wish I could send her something as nice and special as these. She's a really nice girl, and it sounds like things haven't been going well for her. " Steven's guilt made him grimace.

Amethyst emerged from the fridge, hands full with food and drinks, "I donno why not send her a gem shard... Or a gem in general, why can't you take Lion or a warp pad and meet her? "

Taken back, Steven clutched his chest dramatically, "That goes against everything a pen pal is supposed to be about. "

"Not really for you Steven, you're a filler because my teacher needed an extra kid or else we couldn't even do it. You can break as many pen pal codes as you want. " Connie twirled her fingers in her lap.

Pearl jumped in, "I would love to fill Ford in on what's happened. We've also gotten some chance that we could find a weak spot to use the drill . Plus, Steven, you'll get to meet this girl and hang out to get away from all this cluster business for a bit. "

"You'll really let me go to Gravity Falls? " Steven was wide eyed and exposing his abundance of excitement.

"We can leave tomorrow if you'd like. But we better get Connie home so you can write to your own pen mate. Your parents will have a fit. " The gem began to grab the girls belongings.

Sighing, Connie gave Steven a hug, "I'll see you when you get back okay? I expect the full story, Universe. "

With one nod and another quick hug, Steven was left alone with the silent Garnet. Peridot and Amethyst fled back to the barn to start work in the drill again. Pearl would take Connie to Greg who would in turn take her home. Sadly Steven knew her parents wouldn't trust her to go out of state with the gems. Which kinda itched at the boy to why they didn't have any faith in their daughter.

Turning to Garnet, Steven looked up, "Garnet... I know fiture vision is meant to be used for important things. But could you check to see if I have that nightmare again? "

A quiet nod was given before she adjusted her glasses and the room was full with an awful eire silence. It gave Steven enough time to start his dinner of leftovers from HamburgerHelper he had the previous night. Occasionally throwing glances twords Garnet as her vison lingered.

After a few moments too long, he went to her. Touching her did nothing to rid the trance. Fear gripped the boy as he clawed at her legs, desperately trying to fish her out.

"Garnet? " He called out anxious, "C'mon, snap out of it! "

A large gasp made him flinch and fall back. Garnet was now giving all of her abilities to lean against the beam she stood by. She was out of breath like she'd just ran five miles, and her sun glasses tipped down to reveal slight tears forming on her eyes. All three threatening to drip tears down her face.

The still shocked Steven flew into her arms. Her hug being stronger than he'd ever witnessed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. " She spoke delicately as she held him close.

Reaching up slowly to wipe her stray tears from her face, he too spoke in a hushed tone, "It's okay, it's fair now. You helped me ladt night when I was upset. Now it's my turn... Garnet, what just happened? "

She cleared her throat, "I saw it, there was no nightmares. But something that happened a very long time ago happened again. The vision got curupted, and it repeated over and over until you pulled me out. "

"W-What makes that happen then? Are you okay? " He asked.

Garnet let out a small chuckle, "I'm fine. Thank you Steven. Last time it happened, we figured someone was altering with the time. Everything went backwards and it messed with my future vision. "

His brows pinched together, "Do you know who? "

"No, we can't figure it out. It was just one small blip in the time space continuum. Whoever has the power to do so obviously doesn't use it often. "

"That's..Different. " Steven giggled.

She booped his nose, "You need to get your stuff for tomorrow. It's a big day and you do need a shower. Then it's bed. "

"What about dinner?" He gestured twords the cold hamburger helper.

"Okay, dinner first. "


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Dipper,_

 _I'm sorry, first of all. I won't be writing anymore letters._

 _Today when I received your glorious letters and everything inside, they where quickly deystroyed. Every kid in my foster home antagonized me tonthe brink. Only now, did I fight back. I sprinted outside to the forest, wrote this, and then I'm writing my runaway note. The woods where all those kids have disappeared are now going to replace the orphanage._

 _Somehow, I know this will be better._

 _Deep inside I do know there is a higher rate of my death than my survival. And I'm okay with that Dipper. To confess, I knew nobody would ever bother to look for me as their child. Just like all the other times hopeful young people came to look for a kid, I was pushed away, I was invisible._

 _Please, I beg you, don't worry about me. You made my life amazing in the past few weeks, your letters being the highlight of my days. You're also pretty cute, and I probably know you don't get that alot. Don't take any personal feeling to it either, as you know, by the time you've read this. I'm going to be just another missing child lost in ._

 _Believe it or not, I'll except any outcome. As long as you don't blame yourself. And if you do, you're stupid. I thought you where smarter._

 _Thank you for everything Dipper Pines. I'll miss your awesome letters._

 _Love,_

 _Frisk._

The door was closed when Mabel went to the twins room. Trying the knob didn't work, and asking Stan for a crowbar sparked interest in the Mystery Shack employees. Even Ford came from his office to see the problem.

Apparently after Grunkle Stan gave Dipper a letter, he freaked out, and ran upstairs. He claimed he wasn't ready to help Dipper with his hormones because when he was his age, neither could he. And Ford backed it up with a story of how he threw a rock at the girl who turned him down house.

All Mabel wanted was to go into her room to grab her Pj's. But the lock on the door and the eire silence prevented her. Plus the fact that when Dipper is left alone with his feelings, he goes mad.

Wendy didn't even work. Her persuasively thick words didn't do anything to draw him out.

With a sigh, Stan told Mabel she got the couch for the night and that she could take a shirt from the shop for pajamas if she really needed them. When in all reality. She wanted her brother to come out and hug her goodnight or some sappy thing that would make her feel a bit better. But of course, he was upset, and her brother gets very nippy and rude when doing so. He pushes people away when they offer help.

It was one thing the girl hated about him.

With one long sigh and a goodnight to everyone, Mabel took to the lumpy couch. Her eyes glued to the celing as the night drug on. Eventually, her thoughts grew too much. The clock on the wall read midnight, and Mabel knew if she didn't sleep she'd be grumpy and crabby the next morning.

So in the darkness consumed shack, the girl tip toed up the stairs, creeping by Stan's room and to the attic. Although the squeeking boards of the settling building gave away her position, nobody heard a thing.

She closed her eyes and reached for the door handle, expecting to have it be locked. But her entrance gave her a surprised gasp, making her sleeping brother groan.

The girl stiffened and waited a moment before sneaking over to him to grab a glance at what he might've been doing. A paper locked in his arms gave it away almost immediately, and being a very heavy sleeper, Mabel successfully grabbed it without a notice from him. Inside she wanted to fist pump, but she held her composure by reading the frayed paper.

It was understanding to why Dipper was in isolation. His best friend was basically talking of her demise. And how she's perfectly fine if she ends up dead.

Now, she wanted to hug him. But her sisterly instincts made her place the paper back, and crawl into her own bed. Sleep consumed her almost immediately.

When the morning light arrived, Stan unlockec the front foor for the employees to enter. Soos coming in with the usual smile a pep in his step. And Wendy with a groan, collapsing at the register.

"Where's Mabel? " Ford questioned as the vending machine opened up.

Their attention was all drawn to the empty couch, the blanket being the only thing on it.

"I saw their door cracked, I think she got in. " Stan shuffled to turn the closed sign around.

Just to be sure, Ford yelled upstairs, "Mabel, Dipper! Breakfast will be in thirty minutes! Be ready for the day! I've got something special planned! "

Soos looked to the man puzzled, "Dude, what are you gonna do? "

"Today Stan and I figured that the kids didn't get to go fishing like they did last year. We found their hats in a box by the storage room. Thought we'd do it for the memory. " Ford answered, adjusting his glasses.

From upstairs, a faucet could be heard. For all anyone in the shop knew, one half of the twins where up and doing something productive.

While turning on the mechanical fish monkey, Soos glanced outside, "We've got customers this early? "

Wendy leaned over the counter, "Yeah, geez with everything that happened last summer you'd think people would figure out this is a bunch of bologna. "

A loud thump was heard at the door, in which everyone looked to the opening yet again.

There stood a woman, just outside the door. But as she was so tall, her head was not visible. She did nothing else but stand there until a boy squeezed past her legs. He rolled his eyes, ignoring everyone inside the Mystery Shack before he turned around.

"I'm stuck. " The lady said abruptly.

The kid ran his hand down his face, "Garnet just duck. "

He moved out of her way while everyone watched this stale altercation. The woman sank down, crouching as she entered the shack. Followed by a tiny green person. To which she stared directly at the fish monkey Soos was at in complete disbelief.

A purple gal walked in next, immediately walking to the green one, patting her shoulder. "It's fake Peridot. " She whispered.

Lastly, a very pale tall, woman entered, looking around the shack in discust.

"Uh. " Stan cleared his throat, "Hello? "

The bird like one grinned and clasped her hands in front of herself, "Hello! I'm Pearl, these are Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven and we're the-"

"Crystal Gems? " Ford finished, taking place next to Stan.

Peridot stumbled back, "Why is there two of them!? "

Steven watched carefully as the man in the glasses stepped forward to shake Pearl's hand. To which he exclaimed loudly that everyone looked so differently. Saying how Amethyst had aged very well as with the same to Garnet.

He turned Peridot and shook her hand as well. Finally going to the boy and smiling wide, "Mabel has told us so much about you. It's fantastic to finally meet you! "

"Mabel told me about you too... Ford? It's good to see you? " He nervously laughed, pulling away slightly.

After a few moments of very awkward quietmess, somebody bounded down the stairs. Fishing the group's attention to the small girl whose eyes grew the size of the moon. The whole bunch was met with more silence as her fully braced smile appeared. With one huge squeel, she'd hopped from four steps, landing atop the boy with delightful screams.

The pair rolled off each other, erupting in a mass of giggles and yelps of joy. Both standing up to envelope each other in a strong hug. Of course Mabel wouldn't let go and continued to twirl the embrace into oblivion.

Dipper, upon hearing his sister scream and a huge crashing thump, had thought she'd fallen down the stairs... Again. So he raced down the steps to see his sister hugging a stranger. Looking twords the four oddly colored women in complete confusion.

As the two twirled their reunited hug, the whole room became illuminated in a bright white light. Everything being silent as all focus was brought to the puffy haired woman who stood in the childrens place.

Her gasp made everyone step back a bit.

She was wearing a sweater, her long, lanky legs being covered in jeans, as she ran her fingers through her fawn colored curly hair.

Her voice was energetic, light and airy, and her mouth was full of braces, "Are we...?" She asked, looking twords the gems in surpise.

Amethyst emerged from behind an astonished Pearl, "What should we call this one..? "

Garnet shrugged, "Stevbel. "

The newest fusion stared at everyone in the room, until they let out the loudest scream anyone had ever heard in a long time. Seperating back to two people just as they started. Joing together in a fit of laughter.

"What the actual hell. " Dipper spat before thumping down the stairs.

"Woah there buddy, " Wendy paused, "Language. "

The only thing the gang heard before the whole shack began to shake was Soos, excitedly rushing , "This is going to make an awesome fanfiction. "


	12. Chapter 12

To be completely honest.

Frisk didn't ever think she'd miss being on the miserable place known to many as earth.

But as the barrier burst, and they had sent her through first, the sun touching her skin made her whole body tingle. The side of the mountain they fled from overlooked the city of Mt. Ebott. And Frisk wanted to skip right down to her town and show all of the brats that she could be loved.

She immediately sat at the edge of the cliff she came out of. Basking in the sun's immediate glory, the warm summer morning air making her shut her eyes to take it in. Her short bob haircut swayed lightly in the mountain wind. Making her feel weightless, drawn from the funk that took place below the surface. Unbenounced to anyone in the world that a little girl went through literal hell just to return to the terrible surface.

Hearing a gasp behind her, she witnessed Toriel bring her hands up to cover her mouth. Frisks smiled warmly at her reaction to the big ball of fire before her.

Undyne and Alphys walked through next, stopping next to Toriel with wide grins and clasped hands.

Sans shuffled out, no expression change unfortunately. Just the big smile that seemed to stay throughout her whole adventure. For just a moment she thought she'd seen tears at the brink of his eyes. But then she'd realized he was a skeleton, and they don't have the capability to shed tears.

Asgore stood next to those already outside just as Papyrus let out a loud squeel and slid to the edge next to the girl. Looking to her with wide eyes, then to the people behind him, then back to Frisk.

"IS THIS WHAT THE SURFACE FEELS LIKE?" He yelled.

Giggling, Frisk kicked her feet, "I would think so... You're on the surface Papyrus!"

Toriel took the girl aside as the monsters gathered around in the sunlight. Looking over in moments to see Frisk excitedly hug the goat mom.

She tugged Toriel over by her arm, "Guys, guys! Toriel's going to adopt me! And I'm the ambassador! "

"Congratulations nerd. " Undyne patted her head.

Being as bubbily as possible, Frisk danced around, "Really the orphanage is why I fell down there! The nasty kids inside hated me, tore up my belongings and told me nobody would ever adopt me! Also one time they put gum in my hair. That's why my hair's so short! "

Sans coughed, "Wow some humans are mean."

Balling up her fist Undyne spoke in complete rage, "Those twerps are going to pay. "

The girl simply shrugged, "To be fair, Undyne, Papyrus, and Asgore wanted me dead. You just needed to get to know me, those kids never did. Besides, I've got you guys, who needs them when I have the bestest pals! "

They all gathered around the little girl, bringing her into an embrace. Of course she'd tugged them down the mountain moments later, desperately trying to reach the orphanage. Because if her caculations where correct, today was a Tuesday, and adoption times closed at noon.

Surprisingly to Frisk, she'd remembered her surroundings in the heavily wooded area. Her path being visible from her level, she knew nobody would've looked that far into the forest. Not for a measly orphan like herself.

She'd looked behind her at least twenty times to make sure she was still surrounded by her loved ones. Finally seeing a break in the trees after about an hour of endless walking. Her feet ached so much that halfway through, she begged Undyne to carry her, to which she let her down as they broke through the trees.

Frisk knew where they where. About another mile down to their right and they'd be right at the orphanage gates.

So she ran.

They all ran actually. Following Frisks lead blindly in the new world that seemed to be empty. Along the way, Alphys noticed posters of Frisk to tell of her disappearance. She shook her head and tried to catch up with the rest of the group.

The gates where wide open, another missing poster to their right made Alphys slide over and tear it down. Grinning and messing with Frisks hair as the group of seven walked to the doors.

She had motioned for them to stop as she opened the doors, the familiar old handles rubbing rust onto her delicate fingers. Her breathing was slowed as she entered and looked straight at the overseer, tending to a child. The stairway revealed the big kid that harassed her before she ran away, mouth gaped open.

The overseer glanced to Frisk, dropping the bandage she held as she cried out for the head of the orphanage. The kid looked as white as a sheet, and the boy on the stairs had a glare if regret.

She looked right at him, pointing, "This is all on you."

He gulped and nodded, "I'm aware."

"Did you tell anyone what you did? " She asked, toying with her sweater.

The kid closed his eyes and sighed, "No, your letter made the whole orphanage hold a meeting. The little ones ratted me out."

Looking around, she pinched her brows in confusion, "What happened to the power?"

He grimaced, "There was an earthquake, that's why little Richard over there needs a bandage, the china in the cabinet fell on him."

"Oh. " She mumbled.

More footsteps revealed the headmistress of the foster home, tears running down her face as she hugged the girl. Frisk lay limp in her arms, not wanting to accept her squeeze of an embrace.

Standing up she quickly wiped her eyed and grabbed a rag for Frisk. Insisting she clean up immediately, that they needed to contact the police.

But just as she was about to interfere and tell of those outside, Papyrus yelled through the door, "WHEN CAN WE COME IN?"

Frisk broke away from the headmistress, opening the doors to reveal her group of monsters to the growing crowd downstairs. Papyrus waved at them intently before Sans stopped his wild arm movement. She whispered a few words to Toriel, to which she smiled fondly and stepped forward.

"Frisk here fell to the underworld full of monsters and harsh creatures under your useless supervision. There, she ventured through, saving animals alike, saving all of us." She turned around to grasp the girls hand.

"She fought to keep us alive, all while trying to escape and come home. Desperately trying to free us as well. Finally, she fought the final battle for freedom, the barrier was broken, and as Queen of the underground... " She pushed Frisk in front of her, "I made her the ambassador for the monsters. "

They all stared at each other in silence before Toriel spoke up again, "Oh silly me! I almost forgot! I'm adopting her... We're all going to be with Frisk. "

Reaching out and shaking the goat woman's hand, the headmistress smiled, "Thank you your highness. I'm sure Frisk is going to adore being with you all. "

"I'm going to go grab my things from upstairs while you do the paperwork. " Frisk beamed with excitement.

Quickly, her feet bounded up the stairs, rushing to her old untouched bed off in the corner. Grabbing her tin boxes underneath and sliding them out.

After she'd gathered everything in a pile, Sans startled her, making a box fall to the ground and crash open.

"Hey kid," he paused, "I have to ask... Why'd you reset? "

She shrugged, "I uh... Accidentally killed Temmie."

He started to laugh, "Oh good. She needed to be shut up for a little bit... I'm proud kid, your reset was a good thing. Even if it was Temmie. "

"Thanks Sans.. " The girl let out a sigh as she bent down and picked up the scattered papers.

Dipper Pines, Gravity Falls Oregon. Caught her eye and made her want to burst. She'd forgotten completely about her friend all the way in America. Her thoughts went to his reaction to the adventure of her underground experience. Since he'd been so interested in the adventures, they'd have alot to talk about.

Sifting through the papers and envelopes, she looked up to Sans, a wild grin on her lips, "Sans... Can we use a short cut?


	13. Chapter 13

The earthquake struck, a heavy one the multitude of at least five. Shaking the whole shack. Everyone cried out as the shaking grew past a minute, knocking out the power and earning a small squeel from not only Waddles, but Peridot as well.

Immediately her thoughts where on the cluster. But if it had happened to have been ready, it would've ripped the earth apart. Everyone in this room would perish. And that made her feel even worse than thinking of the whole cluster itself. In all honesty, she'd never imagined herself with a compassion for humans.

The light pouring in from outside shown that the children where all in Steven's protective bubble. Dipper of course stepped backwards, and his twin poked the bubble in amazement. Of course the gem hybrid nervously laughed and disolved the bubble before everyone's eyes.

"What was that Steven? " Dipper asked.

He clasped his hands behind his back, "It's my protective bubble. My gem does it, and I also have a sheild. "

Ford cleared his throat, "Not to alarm anyone, but that wasn't an earthquake. I installed sensors under the shack. And they haven't went off. It was more of an electronic wave that rocked through the earth."

Pearl used her gem glow to illuminate the room, everything basking in her white light, "What caused it? "

The man shook his head, "We can't know until the power comes back on."

"Wait for it. " Stan smirked, crossing his arms and leaned back onto the wall.

Slowly the lights in the shack flickerd to life, to which Wendy highfived Soos. She'd remembered the day they installed genoraters the previous summer. She'd pushed in her stool and closed the register. All while feeling the purple ladies eyes on her. Assuming her greatness in her color only, she walked over to Amethyst. Bending down to her hight and glaring at her.

Dipper noticed their similar hair type, and realized that their voices might as well be the same before the purple gem changed her shape. Mocking the teens body down to her hat, smiling back at her with a wild look.

"Wicked. " She breathed.

Ford left for the vending machine, to which Stan went for the gas cans to fill up the genoraters he had for a moment like this one. Except without all the magical gem ladies in his home.

Pearl, left to follow the scientist along with the rest of the gems, even Peridot slid down the stairs. Gazing at all the technology on his walls. Of course Garnet gave Steven a thumbs up before closing the door and leaving Soos, Wendy, the twins, and Steven in the middle of an awkward situation.

Soos stepped out, explaining that he had to check on Melody. Which made Wendy explained that the Mystery Shack was supposed to be closed because of no power. So, she snapped her fingers at the lingering three and fled the shack. The door slamming in the process.

The kids all looked at each other oddly for a few moments before Mabel threw her arms around the puffy haired boy. Exclaiming inaudible words that literally nobody understood except herself. To which Steven hugged back stronger, burying his head into her sweater as Dipper watched uncomfortably.

"Steven. I almost forgot. " Mabel gleefully let out, pulling away from the embrace, "This is my brother Dipper, the one I told you about?"

Dipper only gave him a forced smile, "Nice to meet you."

The boy smiled gently, "What do you guys wanna do? I bet there's alot to do here huh? "

"Frist we have to put the closed sign up. People see we have electricity, they'll go bonkers. " Mabel sighed, turning the sign in the door before turning around.

"Mabeopoly. We're playing Mabeopoly." She beamed.

"Mabeopoly?" Steven questioned.

Dipper groaned, "It's Mabel's version of Monopoly. Which always ends with her winning because she makes up the rules. "

"How about we up the steaks a bit and whoever wins gets to fuse or ride my Lion. If I win you all get nothing!" His smile was almost evil.

"Finally, something interesting to this game. Sorry Mabel, no offense. But I'm in Steven. "Dipper began to set up the board.

"I'm in on it too. You're all going down! " She excitedly yelled, throwing the dice to where they landed her immediately in fluffytime prison.

Steven sat back in confusion, "How does this game work? Why is everything glittery? No offense to glitter of course. "

"She bought a monopoly board at goodwill and painted it. She uses her own rules each time too. So be ready to lose." Dipper explained, earning a glare from Mabel.

As they played the game, Steven having an old eraser as a character instead of the usual dog, iron, and car. Dipper held a paper clip, and Mabel had a peice of candy she found in her pocket the other day.

Surprisingly, no adults had returned as the game drug on. Eventually Steven caught the lead by some miracle event called a Mabel power card. He'd rubbed it in the twins face, giggling profusely as the game gave Mabel terrible cards.

It was the last round, Mabel was on her knees, ready to throw the dice for her lucky turn. She explained that on the last turn, if you got two sixes you automatically win.

Her two cubes landed on the board before the two boys burst out laughing. She'd landed a six... and a five. To which she cried out and flipped the board, leaving the room in an awkward silence, trying to hold their laughter as she sucked in her lip in disappointment.

Before any of them spoke, a voice outside startled thd group of children.

"BUT THE SIGN SAYS CLOSED. WE CAN'T GO IN IF IT SAYS CLOSED. "

They heard a sigh, followed by a knock, and a the same voice asking if anyone was inside.

And Steven answered yes.

To which a conflict occurred where Dipper slapped his hand over Steven's mouth, and Mabel tackled him. She'd started to scold him on yelling at her new friend. Of course Steven got up and whispered that it was okay, that he didn't understand.

And a group of monsters opened the door to see a quarrel between three teenagers. Everyone pulling on each other before realizing that something unreal stood before them.

A tall skeleton pushed through the group of creatures, he stared at everyone around the room, focusing on the kids fighting on the floor, stuck in one position, and stricken with fear.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS FRIENDS WITH FRISK?"

Dipper slowly stood up, Mabel still in shock, let him up with ease, "Uh. I am. Who are you?"

"I'M PAPYRUS!" He yelled.

He'd stepped forward, "Okay.. Papyrus. What about her?"

Papyrus had gone to say something, but the fishlooking one and a smaller skeleton pulled him back. Making way for the tiny girl in a blue and pink sweater to slip through, grinning at the boy in the hat as everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence for yet another time.

Without words, Frisk excitedly bounded to him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly. To which the boy with the Pine Tree hat stood limp, arms dangling.

Mabel and Steven looked to each other. The girl smiled lightly and wrapped her arm around Steven's. Staring at him with complete and honest happiness.

Dipper realized that his end of the hug had nothing to be disired to. Quickly he closed his arms around her, his eyes could meet the top if her head. And he rested onto her, feeling all the guilt vanish, all the strangeness of those standing round him. And every emotional conversation he'd had with his sister was evaporating as he embraced the rugged girl.

She'd pulled away and wiped away a stray tear, "Hello Dipper. Look! I'm okay! Isn't it amazing!?"

He nodded quietly as Toriel took control again, "Hello my child, I'm Toriel. Frisk fell underground and I took care of her until she felt good enough to venture out into the ruins. "

Mabel gasped, "Frisk! You really did that? That's so cool!"

She nodded and gestured twords the odd things behind her, "There, I befriended these people. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel. Countless others too! They where detrimened to get me out. "

Alphys spoke out, "Little did she know, she was filled with detirmination to get the monsters free. She did the impossible, fought countless people and decided to mercy those who wanted her dead."

"She has a pure heart." Asgore warmly grinned.

"And now. I'm the ambassador for the whole monster race! And Toriel's daughter! Isn't that great? " She'd cheered.

Dipper finally talked, "And you came here? Just to see me? When you could be dealing with ambassador duties?"

"Hey. There's a possibility of a gem structure tearing the earth apart. Yet I still came to see Mabel! Dude, Frisk just wanted to see you!" The gem giggled.

Everyone in the room seemed to get set on this one thing, because there was a collective "WHAT!?" Throughout the whole room before the vending machine opened up and Pearl clasped her hand over her mouth. Ford blocking the way of the other gems as Peridot squeezed through.

"Great." She murmured, "This planet is just filled with surprises huh?"

The king of all introduction slid out too.

"IM PAPYRUS."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was talking.

The discussions where thrown left and right, Amethyst was morphed to look like Undyne, Alphys and Peridot where being nerds and discussing technology over in the corner.

Even Asgore stood next to Stan and struck up a conversation as Papyrus hoisted Frisk onto his shoulder.

Sans, Pearl, Garnet, Toriel, and Ford where all gathered in a circle. Ford of course having a pen and paper out, discussing the possibilities of every weird thing that's happened.

"Time travel could be a big factor, the going backwards might've made everything happen. You know, everything strange in Gravity Falls." Ford pushed out.

Sans and Garnet both shook their heads. The skeleton speaking first, "No. Frisk is able to reset, get a second chance. She went back in time and nothing happened."

"I can see into the future. The only thing that little girls resets did was make my visions loop." Garnet inturupted.

"Yes, and Blendin Blandin is a time traveler. He altered time aswell with the kids.. Well, he can't any longer, actually. The time god, Time Baby, was killed." Ford gasped.

Pearl jumped in, "What about the cluster? The center if the Earth has a dangerous gem structure that could rip the Earth to msny peices, we have direct acess to the underworld!"

"You mean the Core? Nothing like that is there. Just a simple elevator." Toriel raised her brow.

"There's an elevator called the Cluster. People thought it was a way out of the underground... Could that be it?" Sans shifted as he looked to the old man.

Ford tapped his foot, "The homeworld gems must've known about the monsters if Kindergarten exsisted. It had to reach the underground at some point."

"So the cluster was another version of the barrier being broken. But in catastrophic way?" Pearl asked.

Toriel warmly smiled, "The elevator exsists. We just need to tear it down. Its simply a route to nowhere, it just stops."

"We need to go to Mt. Ebott to reach it easily." The fusion answered in short words.

Sans let a blue flame appear from his hand, "Just my blasters and some of the gems abilities would do the trick. Undyne coukd help of course."

"AND PAPYRUS." He yelled, joining the conversation without the small girl on his shoulder.

Toriel closed her eyes, chuckling, "Yes, and you Papyrus."

While they continued on in their conversation, the children slipped outside. In order of pen pals, spliting up as Frisk and Dipper, as well as Mabel and her puffy haired friend Steven. They headed for town while Dipper lingered into the woods a bit.

Frisk of course couldn't help but to glare at the beauty of the trees around her. Much different from the ones she'd had at home. The canopy of forest here in Oregon was taller and more gloomy than the short woodland of . Even the sents where opposite of each other, this land erupting in the rainy smell of spring and the fresh scent of a creek. But she had to admit, Mt. Ebott was stuck with the smell of clover and ocean, to which smelled far better than anything else.

It was as if the woods here froze time, the forest at home making you completely loose your track of time.

Also, this forest didn't have a hole leading to the underworld. Or so she'd hoped. Frisk didn't want another Alice in Wonderland situation. Now especially that she had countless people in her life.

"So Frisk." Dipper broke the erie silence, "How cute am I?"

She stopped, "Oh come on."

"I don't get it ever. You said often, it actually is never." He teased, nudging her.

"To be fair Pines, you make me need a band aid." She grinned.

He turned to her in confusion, "What?"

Frisk giggled, "I scraped my knees falling for you."

Dipper burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as Frisk watched with an uncomfortable smile spread on her face. Of all the things he could've gone hysterical over he chose the pick up line she'd heard a guy use on a girl at school.

Quickly he stood up straight and looked to her with a genuine smile. She'd seen the opportunity and stole his hat, placing it on her head and taking off into a sprint in the woods. Leaving the boy in the dust.

He'd shouted to her before running after her, laughing heavily as he realized he could run faster than her. Catching up to her by grabbing the neck of her sweater, making her choke as she slid to a stop. The hat flying forward into the dirt before them with a silent thud.

"Hah." The twin poked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're so adorable when you're flustered. "

"What?"

"What?"

The girl quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on Dippers cheek, pulling away in a fast pace. Clearing her throat as Dipper thought of the situation at hand. His courage slowly dying as he twirled the girl around and pressed his mouth against hers.

It was a peck of a smooch, but it felt like more.

His first real kiss. And her first kiss lasted a mere four seconds as someone cleared their throat.

"Sans!" Frisk exclaimed.

His smile grew even wider, "What do you think you two where doing?"

Dipper glanced at Frisk, "Uhhhh."

"Ummm." Frisk returned.

"What a shame. Frisk come along, and wait till I tell Undyne kid. She's gonna get a kick out of you kissing some other kid." He laughed, tugging her along.

"Wait!" Dipper called out, "Are you guys leaving for good?!"

Sans turned and winked at the boy, "We'll come back some day."

Dipper stumbled backwards as his wicked smile seemed to turn the world dark for a moment, his eye glowing a vivid blue color as he seemed to fade.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

He nervously laughed as the darkness evaporated and Frisk waved goodbye to him. The two disolving into the forest, vanishing without a trace.

Somehow he knew he'd see everyone together a multiple of times. But the thing in his focus of mind made him light and airy. He ignored thr death threat, the gaping hole of having Frisk go home, the news of the Cluster, and even being trapped in a bubble vanished faster than the skeleton and the girl.

His first kiss wasn't with a merman. It was with his pen pal.

And it was amazing.

 **I want to thank everyone for your favorites, your reviews, and support. Everything seemed to make me feel lovely when I read your countless reviews.**

 **Sadly** , **the next chapter will be the end to this book.**

 **They've all met, had closure, and figured out everything there is to know.**

 **BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO DO IN THE LAST CHAPTER AS TYING UP LOOSE ENDS. ANYTHING! I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!**

Thank you again.

With mystery, magic, and detirmination, -Peonies-Not-Ponies


	15. Epilogue

_**Two years later...**_

"I've compiled all of the letters we've had through the past three years into a huge book. Do you think he'll like it?" Mabel asked, glancing to Dipper as his eyes where glued on the road.

He shrugged, "He'll like anything you make. Just like everyone else."

Mabel had looked out the window to the forest trees that blurred to greenish lines as they sped down the road. Thinking greatly about how much her friend might've changed from the last time she'd seen him. Not that she'd counted or anything, but it was going to be exactly two years July 13th.

She pursed her lips, "Can I drive?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on you big dummy! I still have my permit!" She whined.

Dipper laughed, "Keyword is, still. Mabel I'm not an adult, you can't drive. It's not my fault you failed the test."

Smacking his shoulder and earning another laugh from her brother Mabel sighed and tapped on the dash, "What about Frisk. Hasn't she been busy trying to make monster and human schools in England or something?"

"She's taking a break from that and flying to Beach City with Toriel so that the Gems and her can talk or something. Then they'll fly out here."

She raised a brow, "Dipper, why aren't they taking Lion? It will seriously save like a million dollars."

"I thought he explained this last week in the letter?" He watched the road turn as his hands automatically twisted the wheel.

Mabel fell back into her seat, "I was only paying attention to the part about him coming back to Gravity Falls."

"Steven wants to fly in an airplane." Dipper explained.

The girl rolled her eyes as if on cue, "What a dork. He literally went out of the atmosphere with Pearl in a spaceship. He told me in a letter last summer."

To the pair, a summer is a long time. A year ago seemed like decades in their time. The gap full of boys asking Mabel out, and Dipper having to heal her sadness of breakups. Plus the one occasion where he punched a ex boyfriend in the jaw for calling her crude names.

Unfortunately he couldn't hit everyone that hurt her feelings. And Mabel couldn't be less obvious of her matchmaking between every girl in a ten mile radius of their school and Dipper. Even going as far as putting him on dating websites. Much to his dismay, he had been on two undesirable dates.

One girl, the student council president asked him out after he'd lost to her in the running. Mabel claimed it was out of generosity. Which made him sort of sour on their first date.

By the end of their evening though, Dipper had found out what a lovely girl she really was. She too had a wild family, shared stories of the summers she'd spent in Kentucky with her Grandma, and held a love for all things educational and rational.

They where still dating as of now. And the thought of Frisk killed his stomach. Everytime he'd seen her on the news, every letter. He wanted to tell her. He really did.

But he thought telling her in person was better.

Until Mabel smacked him and said it was terrible.

She'd had a string of boyfriends who thought it was necessary to hurt her. Then Dipper would be there to sooth her sadness and to actually punch one in the face when he calling her a bitch. He was so fuming when word got around. Something fueled him as he weaved around the students in the hall, so angry to the point of pushing.

She watched in secret happiness as he pushed the rude boy against his locker.

As she gazed outside the window she remembered the ordeal perfectly. Her brother got into his face and yelled at him, a crowd gathering quickly.

Suddenly his fist flew back, and right into the kids face. Making everyone cheer, and Mabel to lunge forward to pull her brother away before he kicked her ex that was now lying on the ground.

Mabel secretly liked the overprotective brother version of Dipper.

The one who embraced her weirdness and went to the homecoming with her when her date dumped her. Dancing wildly around the floor, twirling her around. She felt like nothing could break their bond. Even when she yelled Dapper Dipper throughout the night. Earning stares from those who simply didn't understand their sibling bond.

That's why when the Gravity Falls sign came into veiw, he didn't get mad as her hands jerked the wheel sideways, pulling them off the road. Her arms reaching in the backseat for the camera she bought with last years birthday money.

Her feet, in pink shoes she'd dumped glitter on, hit the ground in seconds, signalling her brother to get out of the car. Standing slightly taller than Mabel, Dipper smiled for the traditional Gravity Falls summer photo.

Mabel's heart filled with a warmness, they rolled through town slowly. Her head was stuck out the window as she waved at everyone. No surprise being that they waved back. Fiddleford throwing his hat high in the air before he whooped loudly. Others like Robbie, Pacifica, and even Tad Strange all cheered for their arrival. Making Mabel want to run out and hug everyone.

Dipper's heart pumped heavy in his chest. Various signs pointed twords the shack. And he couldn't wait to see everyone again. Soos, Wendy, Stan, Ford, heck even the goat was exciting to him.

The car squeeled, unfortunately being less loud than Mabel's yelps as she burst from the car.

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack along with hers, walking into the old shack, door creaking heavily as he entered. Watching as Mabel wrapped her arms around their two aging uncles. Tears flowing from her eyes almost on cue.

Soos and Melody came bounding down the stairs, engulfing Dipper immediately. Soos somehow still being able to lift the boy up and spin him around while Melody clapped and snapped pictures. Oddly exact to the reunion the year before. Minus Wendy not being able to be there. Her college had let her out a week from now, and she needed to pack up her dorm. Dipper had to hand it to her for being able to get out of Gravity Falls.

This place sure does suck you back.

Even Stan and Ford returned every summer. Occasionally over the school year they'd send things back from their docking stations. Mabel's unused keychain being full of tiny things ranging from China to Iceland.

After Mabel let go of the old men, she turned and noticed something about Melody. Screaming loudly as she clutched her hand, motioning to the ring that sat glimmering.

Her laugh was almost echoing, "Oh yes! Me and Soos are going to get married this fall! Isn't that just so exciting!?"

"Holy heck yes it is!" Mabel began to dance around, but stopped halfway and turned around slowly, "Am I a bridesmaid?"

With a nod from the woman, Mabel began to rejoice, Soos lying a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "You ready to be a groomsdude?"

"I'd be honored." Dipper grinned.

The front door slowly creaked open, a mop of black curls met the group, the tall person now occupying the space moved the mess of hair away, revealing the star covered eyes and familiar smile.

A girl ducked under his arm and stepped in, her wispy bangs, and matching grin to the boy next to her, made the twins stop everything. Mabel completely unhinging herself from the hype of Soos and Melody's wedding to slide to her long lost friends.

Her hands ran through the hair of the two, "You guys have long hair now?" She almost whispered.

The other girl leaned forward and whispered back, "And you chopped yours off? Mabel! You have short hair!?"

Mabel's tears fell in reluctance as she grabbed Dipper from behind her and threw him into the boy still standing at the door. He fell forward into the guy, groaning as he regained his balance and looked up to the dude as he towered over him. Letting out a smile and a short wave before turning around. She quickly forced all the teens into a group hug, squealing.

"Frisk, Steven! I can't even breathe right now. Ohmygod!" Mabel pulled away, clutching her chest.

Steven giggled, "Please breathe we can't have you die, we where supposed to spend the week together remember?"

The girl nodded as Frisk leaned forward and looked Mabel right in the eyes, "I love you with short hair!"

"I love both of your guy's hair longer! Steven your hair is so curly!" Mabel exclaimed looking up at her friend.

"Steven you look like a giant." Dipper laughed.

He beamed, "You grew up too. Is that your car outside?"

Dipper nodded quickly, "Mabel named it Wesley. Her car will be named Leslie... You catch our drift?"

"Twin cars for twin people." Frisk giggled.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "When I get my car..."

"You guys are all elderly. Getting cars and stuff, Toriel still watches over me like a hawk. " She looked down, then back up again, "Ironically, because she's a goat."

Steven looked down at her, "You're the ambassador for the monster race."

"You're meeting the president." Dipper added.

"You help make schools for the monsters and humans all over the world."

"They already graduated you."

"Didn't you break a magic barrier with detirmination?"

"Frisk, you're literally the Martin Luther King Jr of this generation. You are so freaking powerful!" Mabel giggled, pulling at the younger girls shoulders.

She shook her off and looked at the twins, "You two defeated a evil triangle dude. He like, killed the time space continuum baby."

Steven shrugged, "You also helped a mermaid, brutally beat a unicorn, overcame a evil kid with big hair... Twice."

"Saved your uncle from a portal." Frisk bumped in again.

"Annnd, you went through time just to rescue a pig, that's some pretty cool stuff." Steven grinned, his black curls falling into his face.

Mabel shook her head and sighed, "Steven, you're a magical gem human who can fuse with others and who can convert two aliens to be nice and stay on Earth. Don't forget about floating, a sheild, magic lion, moms that are all special.."

"The cluster, you didn't even need the underworld to be able to fix that. You took it down with kindness. You're one great person." Frisk nudged him.

Dipper looked at all of his friends in the room and couldn't help but to feel immediate happiness. While all the adults snuck out of the room, leaving the reunion to just the four.

But he paused and looked at the tall gem, "You can float?"

Steven gestured them outside, Mabel being memorized by his bouncing black curls, dangling in her face. Dipper not focusing on Frisk directly, and the girl playing with the fuzz on her hoodie... or stolen, hoodie as the whole bunch followed Steven outside.

He rubbed his hands together and looked at everyone, jumping at least five feet into the air. The expression on his face being smug at the gaping mouths facing him. Flipflops falling off slightly as he gently landed. Slowly and easy, like all his practicing had taught him.

Lapis had assisted him in these times, flying next to him to be of conversation before he landed. She'd explained how landing was difficult, but once you knew how, you'd be a pro.

Eventually, she helped him land with ease, rewarding him with the highest jump he could do. Off her back, just below the atmosphere. From there, they'd float down together.

Everyone clapped, making Steven take off an invisible hat and bow to his friends.

Frisk jumped up and down, "Me next, me next!"

Shrugging, the gem stepped back as all eyes where focused on the girl, still wearing a striped sweater under her blue hoodie. Her height sort of amazed people, being 15, and almost 5'9, she was as tall as Mabel.

Her shoes dug into the dirt hard as she pulled a knife from the back pocket of her shorts. Making Dipper go wide eyed, hoping it turned into a sword.

Holding it high up in the air, the ambassador brought it down, impailing her chest with such a force that blood sprayed from her wound, and mouth. She looked up to see everyone in horror, the pain in her chest being heavy.

"Frisk!" Mabel cried out trembling and clutching her mouth before Dipper sheilded her with his chest. Protective brother activating rather quickly.

She wondered how long she could hold it out as the options hung before her. The reset one making her giggle at her scarred friends. Her sweater had a maroon blotch on it, blood dripped into the rocky driveway below her.

A white light signaled the right time.

With a flash of brightness, Frisk stood smiling, the knife still clutched in her hands. Blood still sat in the dirt, but her face, shirt and knife showed otherwise. It was as if nothing had happened, Frisk being perfectly fine.

"I can reset myself." She grinned at her mute friends.

Steven wiped his hand over his face and Dipper gently moved from his sister as she wiped tears with her sweater.

Dipper coughed, "Ahem... Well. Uh."

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Mabel shouted, balling up her fists, her tears leaving dry cracks on her skin.

Putting his hand out to stop her, Steven shook his head, "That's an interesting talent Frisk. We all are extraordinary."

Setting her knife back into her pocket, Frisk walked to the group, no sign of blood of any kind. Wiping the slight dust from the top of her sneakers, smile wide at her friends, "We should have a name. Something cool ya know?"

"What type of name where you thinking?" Mabel pressed, letting her fists come free to rub under her eyes, searching for dried tears.

"Mystery Kids. I thought it was always such a cool name." Frisk looked for answers.

Dipper choked on air, as Mabel's eyes bulged, laughing, leaning into her brother. Of course they hadn't heard of that name in at least five years. They had no idea where their new friend had even found that name.

Grimacing, Dipper fell against the shack, "That name is.. Uh used already. Unfortunately."

"We are teenagers now too!" Mabel added, thinking of her old friends.

Steven eyed the twins hesitantly, "Who are the Mystery Kids?"

"Old pals." They both spat out at once.

Frisk sighed, digging deep into her mind for a new name, "Um. What about Pen Pals."

"Perfect." Steven smiled.

And for a moment, they all silently looked to each other, the quietness keeping them in a little bubble of friendship.

Dipper didn't need to have any awkward confrontations with his friend. Because he was perfectly fine with keeping things the way they where in the beginning. Not having to worry about Mabel's thoughts of growing up, and abandonment. Or the cluster tearing apart the earth.

Everything that mattered to them in that moment was right where they stood. Friends, siblings, something close to family.

It all started out as a summer assignment. A peice of paper, and a pen.

A group hug signaled a greatness. Something that could never be broken, that would always be there when they needed it most.

They where Pen Pals, no matter what.

 **So sorry this took forever, I needed a proper ending. Thank you all for reading, I'll be doing another cross over soon! Look out for it!**


	16. A Gift For 150 Reveiws

**Two Years Later (Again)**

 _Hey, sorry we haven't seen you since we where twelve. Come to our graduation party and not kill us. Thanks. - The Pine Twins_

"Mabel, don't you think that's kinda vague." Steven asked, looking at their senior photos next to Frisk.

Dipper closed the door to the attic, "I think two out of... How many?"

His sister rolled her eyes, finishing her brothers sentance, "Six people."

"Yeah, two out of six will understand." The boy sat down in front of the computer.

"Who are you guys talking about exactly?" Frisk questioned, propping herself up on her elbows.

As if on cue, both twins spoke simultaneously, "The Mystery Kids."

The friends stared at them, waiting for an answer on who these kids might be. And to why they hadn't seen them since they where twelve, Steven coughing loudly to signal their distress.

"Coraline, Wybie, Neil, Norman, Raz, and Lili... They where our semi-magic friends before you guys. And we just grew apart, we met you guys. That's just how it went sadly." Dipper avoided all eye contact.

Mabel interjected, "To be fair, it was on both sides. It's a mutal thing, all eight members just... Stopped contact."

"That's terrible, I'd never do that to you guys!" Steven cried, sitting up.

Frisk shook her head, "Semi-magic?"

Grinning Mabel ruffled through the pictures scattered on the ground, bringing up an old photo of the group that Norman's dad had taken, "Norman, the spiked haired guy, could communicate with ghosts, he saved his whole town and freed a little girls ghost." Neil is just his friend."

"Coraline went to a special world through a tiny door and got trapped, everything was just like her old house, except bright, and everyone had button eyes. Even the version of her neighbor friend, Wybie. She killed the ruler and fled." Dipper contuined on, pointing at the blue haired girl with her arm wrapped around a boy.

"Raz and Lili are special, Raz has telekinesis, and can turn invisible. They work for a place called Psychonauts." Mabel added.

Dipper budded in and pointed out the pair, "Lili, his girlfriend, has the same powers, and loads more. She can talk to plants."

"I talked to a plant." Frisk too sat up, "He tried to kill me."

"I made watermelon children of myself and multiplied them to an extreme ammount. Now they have an island dedicated to themselves." Steven smiled at the memory.

Mabel, tapping her fingers, shrugged, "Okay, so maybe Lili isn't the only one skilled with plants. We beat this one guy who was trying to steal everyone's brains to a pulp. Then, everyone left. I knew we should've stayed in contact."

"Will Lili destroy you with.. Plants because you haven't contacted them?" Steven picked up the photo and squinted at it.

Shaking his head, Dipper grabbed the grad party announcement, the picture of Mabel and him in their gowns made him smile, before looking up, "We didn't get an invite to Coraline's."

"But strangly, Wybie invited us. It was a couple days before we left to go see you guys at the shack two years ago. " Mabel snatched the photo from his hands.

Frisk stood up and grabbed one of the announcements and an envelope, "Enough of that, if they come, they come. Now, I need a pen, because Toriel and everyone on my side want an invite."

"The crystal gems too. Peridot misses the shack and Amethyst wants to chill with Soos again." Steven added.

Both twins sighed, taking the envelope from Frisk and another from Steven. Writing their names in the fronts, stamping them, and placing them ontop of a letter adressed to the members of The Mystery Kids.

Of course when Coraline got hers, she flipped and immediately laughed.

Her raincoat on and everything, she trudged through the mud, the black cat following reluctantly through the muck, his paws full in mere seconds before Coraline sighed and picked him up. Pressing the feline close to her body, just how he'd loved it.

She knew the procedure, stomping her boots off at the door before entering at free will. Finding her friend sitting on the couch with a framiler boy sitting with him.

"Hey Wybie, and Raz?" She smiled, taking off her coat and letting the cat away.

Raz looked at the blue haired girl," Hey Coraline, when did you get back from college? Lili wants to see you."

Furrowing her brows she flopped down next to Wybie, "I got back this morning, where is she?"

As if on cue, she emerged from the hall, dusting off her skirt before noticing her friend. Picking up her pace to sit on the floor next to Raz, her signature pigtales laying on Coralines lap.

"Wybie did you check your mailbox?" She asked Wybie.

He shook his head, "No."

She rolled her eyes, taking the graduation party announcement from her pocket to show everyone. Lili's pigtails slapping Raz in the face as she looked at it.

Raz started laughing about the same time as Lili, both turning back around, clutching their stomachs.

"They look so old. I can't believe they're already graduating. I mean, Mabel doesn't have braces anymore." Wybie pointed, stopping the pyhcronaut pair to cease laughs.

Quietness captured the room before Raz spoke, "How long has it been?"

"Six years. Do you guys think ole Norm and Neil are gonna make an appearance?" Coraline asked, draping her legs over Wybies lap as he rolled his eyes.

Lili shrugged, "It wouldn't take much to get them here. Norman's got a car, and he got out of university a week ago. Neil is always up for a road trip, c'mon, let's go make fun of them."

"And beat them up for ignoring us." Coraline added.

For all Norman knew, the road trip was supposed to be easy without a GPS. Paper directions and road signs where key. But having Neil tell you one wrong road, and they found themselves stranded on a road surrounded by woods.

They tried to ask for directions to Gravity Falls, and most nobody knew what it was.

Norman tried a cemetery that sat vacant of any love, the graves all old and chipped from years of weather. The population high with the undead, willing and ready to help.

He'd found a man who used to live right outside, besides his many stories, he explained to keep going straight. No matter what, you'll reach the sign.

They did.

The sign almost seemed like a relief, the town just down a hill, the memories making Norman smile bright, while Neil cheered and chanted until they reached the center of town. Signs pointing to the shack on every street.

Mabel and Dipper had to sit close to the front of the shack, greeting everyone, hugging, hand shaking. The people never seeming to end. It was as if everyone from Gravity Falls had decided to attend.

"Hello children. Congratulations." Toriel greeted, hugging the twins as her friends followed behind.

Sans winked and pointed followed by his brother who bear hugged the two, "IM SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS. WHAT DO WE DO AT A GRADUATION PARTY?"

Mabel giggled, "You talk to people, eat food, and take a look at the wall of pictures. Have fun Papyrus."

He took off running, Undyne sighing before waving at the pair, Alphys following close behind.

"That took literally ages." Frisk sighed, watching everyone file in, her sun dress flowing in the wind like magic as she hugged both the twins at the same time, "You deserve this party. Congratulations you two!"

Joining Mabel and Dipper, Frisk pointed out the Crystal Gems, Lapis being the first to walk in, flashing everyone a smile as she walked by, Amethyst running by screaming something about food.

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Sorry about that. But, oh! You guys did it! I remember the little 13 year olds! Dipper, Mabel, I knew you could do it."

Slightly chuckling, Dipper reached out and hugged her, Mabel linec up next to hug.

"Good job." Garnet said.

Of course Steven was last, Peridot climbing off his back and squinting at the twins, "I don't know what the point of this party is. But congratulations clo- Mabel and Dipper Pines."

Before they could thank her, Steven grabbed Mabel, swinging her around in a squished hug, Dipper being the next victim.

Frisk scrunched her nose, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "What was up with Peridot?"

Steven grimaced, "They're playing reruns of Camp Pining Hearts season three all day and she's upset that she's missing it."

"Peridot likes CPH?!" Mabel exclaimed, almost jumping in front of Steven, "I love that show! I have season three on dvd! She can totally borrow it."

"She'd love that!" Steven began.

A rusty station wagon stopped conversation, it's breaks louder than it's engine, almost outdoing the motorcycle, everyone laying eyes on those who emerged.

Taking off her helmet, the girl on the back of the bike grinned, evily, staring at the Pine Twins. Steven and Frisk shrinking back in silence.

"Well I'll be." She crossed her arms.

Two people emerged from the trees, Frisk pointing with her mouth open. The station wagons doors opening to reveal a spikey haired guy, a pudgy guy stumbling from the passenger side.

The driver of the motorcycle took off his helmet aswell, pointing directly at Frisk, "Woah, aren't you the girl who rescued all the monsters?"

Reluctantly she nodded, Dipper rolling his eyes as he moved his friend behind him, "C'mon guys let's get this over with okay, we have alot to catch up on."

"This is Frisk, and Steven Universe." Dipper gestured.

Silence stole the scene.

"Frisk, Steven, this is Coraline, Wybie, Neil, Norman, Raz, and Lili, the members of The Mystery Kids."

Steven could feel his stomach churn, the altercation becoming stale and dull. Some feeling in his belly sensing something bad about to happen. He couldn't help but to feel the glares.

Frisk smiled, "Hey, nice to meet you guy-" She was cut off by a loud sneeze from Neil, startling Steven.

A bubble flew around Steven, Frisk, and the Pines. Stevens arms flying out, his face full of horror as he looked at the others expressions. Mabel poking the bubble in amazement.

Standing up straight, Steven made the bubble pop, Mabel in mid poke, Frisk clapping at the show.

"What?" Lili spat.

Steven chuckled in nervousness, "Sorry, sorry, it's a habit."

Norman rubbed his arm, looking to this tall guy he noticed a sort of pink aura. Seeing that nobody else was saying anything, he was about to say something. Before whispers filled his ears, a warm womans voice, saying a bunch of random things that clouded his mind.

 _Isn't he just amazing._

 _Tell him I say hi?_

 _Tell him I know everything?_

 _Can you? His friends are just wonderful, I think you'll be great friends aswell._

Shaking his head Norman looked at everyone, realizing eyes where on him. He slowly shrunk back.

"Anyway, Dipper, Mabel, congrats." Raz walked to the twins and shook their hands.

Coraline rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. Congratulations."

Wybie elbowed her side. To which she glared at him.

"Guys I missed you so much! We have sooo much to catch up on! Including, like, saving the world three times over!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Who's Rose Quartz?" Norman rushed out.

Steven went wide eyed, feeling his head pound, watching as Frisk ran her fingers down her face.

He looked at Norman, "My mom."

Puffing out his cheeks, Norman closed his eyes, "She says that she's proud of you. Okay, also, hello."

Coraline cried out in frustration, "Ugh! What's the matter with everyone! C'mon! Can't we all be laughy, not having this stupid awkwardness!"

They all stared again, making the air seem thin to everyone. What did they really expect? Coraline's thoughts where giving her a headache. They hadn't seen each other in six years. And they expected everything to be normal. They even replaced them, with some other weird pudgy guy and a short monster saver.

For Christ's sake, the last time they'd seen each other, they almost had their brains taken out. She was stupid to think it wasn't going to be different.

"Well. We're graduated, I'm going to college to be a teacher, Dipper is going to be a investigator." Mabel paused and pointed to her two friends, "We had pen pals the sumner after we met you."

Frisk smiled, taking over, "I'm Frisk, and while I was talking with Dipper, I fell down a hole to the underworld. I found out there was monsters, and they where all nice. I could reset, save, mercy, and I still can."

Before reaching into her pocket for the knife, Dipper lurched forward and grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"Anyways, I broke the barrier to the overworld, now, all monsters are free! And I'm their ambassador!" She ended it, looking over everybody.

"I'm Steven Quartz Universe. And I um-my mom was a Crystal Gem, she came to earth and saved it. She met my dad, and then they had me. But in order to do so, she had to give up her physical form. Then, I came out. And I can do things."

Lili rolled her eyes, "What kind of things?"

"Float, fuse with people or other gems, have a sheild come out of my belly button gem, uh. Oh, bubble things, and I guess I'm just an all around friendly guy. I was also Mabels pen pal and I stopped an experiment from tearing apart the world."

Dipper and Mabel peered at everyone for answers. Neil answering first, "Woah, you guys, are so freaking cool."

"I know right! One time, Steven fused with Dipper, Frisk and I, it was the weirdest most coolest thing I'd ever saw!" Mabel danced around.

Dipper grinned, "What about you guys, I know you're all graduated and such."

"We're working for pyhcronauts now. It's so much more than when we where younger." Raz replied.

"Yeah, they send us on missions, sometines we get to help the new little kids. It's like helping mini me's." Lili added.

Norman shrugged, "I'm going for something in the animation area."

"I'm a food tester for the best chef's in the area. Surprisingly it pays good." Neil laughed, nudging his spiked haired friend

Coraline had yet another evil grin on her face, "I'm going to be a journalist. Except, I go to University in Washington. It's so much fun."

"I went to autobody and graduated from college this year." Wybie immediately said after Coraline.

Something swept over the past adventurers. To where they all felt nostalgic, and full of so many memories. Sadness, happiness, and somewhat of guilt mixing around all of them.

Kicking the dirt their blue haired friend sighed, "So we're not kids anymore huh?"

"Kinda defeats the purpose of Mystery Kids huh." Norman grimaced.

Mabel sucked in her bottom lip, "Can't we all just be friends, no labels."

They all nodded.

Before a hand sized button rolled from the woods.

But. That's for another story.

The End.

(AGAIN)

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Ah yes, the final trilogy.**

 **I got this idea from a review. Thank you all. This is thd end. FOR REAL!**

 **Keep reading, you're all so lovely**.


End file.
